The Sacred Star of Milos
by Twins Rule Their World
Summary: Upon returning from Germany, Ed Al and Gwen have no idea about their past life in Germany.When their mision sends them to Table City,they get involved in a sceme bigger than they could have imagined.Edxoc.FINAL Story to my Fullmetal & Midnight series
1. Did you miss us?

Havoc and Bretta laugh as I try my best to smile. "Man that hurt like fire burns!" Havoc lights a cigarette and try's not to laugh. "Well who wanted to get it in the first place?" Bretta pats my head, "You did!" I sigh, "Alright I give I give, just please don't tell Roy or Ed I got a tattoo. They'd take turns killing me." Havoc laughs some more and then slaps my arm. "Now it didn't hurt that bad!" "GRRR! HACOV BRETTA GET BACK HERE!" And I chase them back to HQ.

They ran straight to Roy and I panic and hang a left. I smacked into metal. I smile up from my place on the floor. "Hi Alphonse!" I see my armored best friend. He giggles, "Hi Gwennie. What in the world is on your arm?" I freeze, "DONTTELLEDWARD!" He blinks then laughs, "I won't." The tattoo was the Japanese symbol for madness then mirror below it was beauty. The symbols looked as if someone had charred them and some pieces of it were still on fire. "It's pretty! I guess I'm the only one who knows?" "Well Edward, Roy and lets add Riza into the bunch. They don't know…" "Well if you don't want brother it knows you better hide it now!" I freak out again so instead of hiding I run over and literally tackle Ed off his feet. "I missed you so much!" I say frantically trying to keep the conversation away from me. He blinks, "Gee Gwen I guess I shouldn't leave you by yourself anymore should I?" Al looks at us, "You really shouldn't Edward. She gets ideas when she gets bored…" I sit up and punch his knee, "Ssshhh Alphonse he can't know!" Ed sits up as well and looks at us, "What cant I know?" I sweat drop and blush then tackle him again, "HOWMUCHILOVESYOU!" Ed blushes and pats my head, "I l-love you too Gwen…"

I gets quiet then I hear, "GWENIEVAR MUSTANG ROTH YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"


	2. Harvest Festival Begins

"Oh I'm dead! I'm dead died dead AAHHHH!" I start running around and waving my arms. Major Armstrong walks up to us. His eyes narrow, "Gwen-." "MAJOR I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO BROTHER!" He hefts me up like a rag doll and drags down to Mustang's. "We'll see you back at our apartment Gwennie!" Ed calls ad they walk off. I throw my hands back, "NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH ROY!"

When I get thrown into Brother's office, he looks ticked. His expression alone could set me on fire he wouldn't need his gloves. Armstrong sets me down and Roy walks over with his face an inch from mine and gripping my left hand holding it out beside us. "AND WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" I try to shrink back, "My auto mail…oh good its not about the tattoo…" He didn't hear the last part but shoves my hand in front of me, "THIS GWEN! THIS!" I blink and finger the shining ring on my let hand, "What… where did that come from-?" "IF FULLMETAL DID THIS-!" "BROTHER!" I smile, I feel like I've missed them even though I was just in the hospital for a week after we defeated Father and I almost died. Stroke of luck Brother likes to call it. I blink, "No, I don't think Ed did this." I smile and go to take it off, "Heck I'll ask him tonight." I say as I walk out I count down stand outside the door and at 4 I hear Roy scream, "FULLLLMEEETTTALLLL!"

I walk in to our apartment in the city. As I open the door I go to yell that I'm back but Al points at Ed, who's got books piled around him and in mid writing with his head on his arm and knocked out. I smile and take the pen out of his hand. "What…" I look at what he was writing. Al snaps me out of it, "Gwennie, you want to go into town? The Harvest Festival is tonight and I bet we could get brother to go when he wakes up?" "Sure you wantta go know?" "Yes!" I laugh as we walk out, "Maybe I can find you a cat I feel like I owe you one for some reason…"


	3. Old face

***Ed's POV* **

I was lightly waking up when I heard, "Heehee, okay Al we gotta be sneaky!" I heard Al's armor clank and them, "Right Gwennie!" I see their shadows cast over me and Gwen says 3 and there's a loud pop as I fall back. She and Al bust out laughing and I stand up then sweep my leg under hers and she's falls but as I spin around I catch her. "That's what you get you two." I say playfully. Gwen looked up with big round innocent eyes, "Sorry Ed…" Man who could I stay mad at something so cute? "It's okay… Cutie-chan." She blinks and then smiles. Al holds up a bag, "We got you a sandwich brother. They gave us these while we were there." He holds up another one and pulls the string. As it goes off the glass shatters around us all over the windows. I tackle Gwen down and when the glass stops flying Al shouts, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Gwen laughs as we get up. I walk over and stick my head out the window to see the prison burning across from us.

***Gwen's POV* **

I jump up on the edge. "Come on we better check this out…" I clap and the side of the wall slides out and I barrel down it. "HEY YOU THINK WE'RE GONA LET YOU GET ALL THE BRIGHT IDEAS!" I laugh as I land and point back up at Ed, "Catch me if you can! Let's see who gets their first!" "GWEN! URRGGHH! GET BACK HERE!" I laugh even more as I run down to the prison.

"What the…" "Kid isn't it dangerous to be here all alone?" An inmate with craved Transmutation's on his palms and scraggly black hair look at me. I give a crazy giggle and flash my ring. "Only for you; don't you know it's not safe to be outside at Midnight?" We have a stare off for a moment before he says, "Well Gwen it looks like you've been getting along just fine." "Likewise Ashley." He smirks and holds his hand out with a evil look in his eye.

**(AN: Guys I am so sorry. School has been rough this past week. I'll have about 4 or 5 chapters up tonight to make up for it!) **


	4. Pinning my new hopes to an old friend

He threw his hand down sending ice sickles fly to me. I smirk and snap right before they reach me. I burst of strong wind and flames engulf it and I'm standing there giving him a smug look. "GWEN!" I blink and spin around as Ashley straightens up. I look over at his and he nods knowingly, lowering his hand. "BROTHER!" I deck out of the alleyway and run round and find and hug Roy. "Who is that what's going on? Were you with him why did run?" "I couldn't have beaten him…"Roy's gaze softens and I say, "Guess I'm still weak from being in the hospital." Roy looks away, "You were never in a hospital…" My eyes slowly get wide, "W-what?" An explosion from the alley makes me twirl back around. "Gwen you said yourself you cant beat him… HAVOC! Get her into my car wait until I give the order to send her back to Central!"

Havoc ushers me back to Roy's car ad makes me sit in the back seat as he leans on the outside of it guarding it. My hands won't stop shaking and my heads spinning. Calming down was no option right now. But I knew what who happen if I didn't. I took long, shaky breaths. Nope, still trembling. The door opens and Ed is thrown in and Al is close behind. "Hey watch it I- Gwen?" I don't look up, just stay with my elbows on my knees holding my head down by my neck. Tears threaten to come threw but I just stay still. I feel myself being pulled over before I notice it and Ed's holding me by my shoulders. I look u p but he grimaces and says, "Just shut up."

We pull up to Central and I see Roy and Riza talking a few feet away. I poke my head out, "HIYYA officers!" Riza smiles as I jump out the window and march over to Roy. "Where was I?" He gives a pain filled glace down to the ground. "You might want to talk to an old friend… Why dot you call her. When you came back she gave me this on good terms if you ever needed it. Just call this number okay? Don't hate me because I was protecting you." He starts to walk off and I playfully call, "I could never hate you Mustang!" He looks back a tiny bit to see my grin and nods, smirking. "Good thing too Midnight."


	5. Finding myself

Secretly, I was seething right now. Fuming would do me no good at all. If I didn't go to a hospital, where was I. I shove the card in my pocket. "Who was that guy?" Edward asked as we stood in the parking lot. I grip the chain the hung off my hip. "I have a feeling I know… but let's not talk about it okay?" I give my best smile to the both of them and Al slowly says, "Well we're going to talk to the others about it see what they saw." "Sounds good," I say turning in a daze. I make my way home and trot over to the couch. I wait for a bit before I take to card out and shift around. I gathered all the strength I could to pick the phone up and little by little dial the number.

"_So you finally broke after our last conversation eh Mustang? Gonna tell her?"_ I blink owlishly. "RAGE!" She pauses for a minute and then says, "_Gwen? Not you can't talk to her back up or I'll tear you throat out."_ My eyes stay wide; who was she talking to? _"So hey girl. Mustang made you call am I correct?"_ I nod even though she can't see me (**AN: Who else does that when their on the phone other than me XD!)**. "Yeah he did. So start talking how much of my life is a lie?" _"All of it."_ I hear a gruff voice lash out at the phone. I blink, "What!" Rage growls and then screams, _"WE'RE EVER SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT!" "SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW! HER WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN FAKE ANYWAY!" _ I'm about to break I know it. The other voice comes on the phone. "_You want to know who you really are! Meet me outside at the Harvest Festival at 12 tonight! You'll find out everything then!" _

I hear the phone slammed down on the other line. My insides are cold. I feel numb but don't show it when Edward and Al come in. "H-hi guys." My voice wavers; not doing too good keeping the act up. I force my best smile and tilt my head but before I can say something else Ed flops down beside me and sighs, "We're leaving tomorrow. As much as I hate it, we have too." I just nod. Normally I would put up a fight about it but I kept thinking about the guy on the phone. Why was he with Rage? Who was he, how'd he know about my life. I run and grab my leather jacket and shrug it on. 11:30, I'd just go goof off at the festival until then. I go to walk out but Ed stops me, "And where are you going?" "Out-." "Your going to sleep we have to leave tomorrow remember? You can be so dense sometimes Gwen." I grit my teeth and look away. Silence even Al can feel spreads across the room. Ed's expression softens and he hugs my shoulders, "I didn't mean it Gwennie, just get some sleep okay?" I nod walking back to my room and shut the door. That when I pick my blanket up and clap, turning it into a rope. I tie it the railing outside my window and slide down. I hit the ground running and take off for the festival.


	6. Finding out my real life

"I knew you were up to no good." I jump 5 feet in the sir from the wall I was leaned up against. I turn to see Ed with an expression between amusement and anger. "Edward i-I-," I start but he cuts me off, "Lead the way." I nod and start walking. I sigh and hang my head as I keep going. After a long pain filled silence Ed finally asks, "Where are we going anyway?" I hesitate, "Well I huh-." A figure steps out of the shadows and slinks toward us, "Hello Gwenivear… still with Elric huh, I thought you would have left just like you did last time?" We turn around and are face to face with a older guy. Now when I say older I mean about Brother's age with a swirling mop of dark hair and eyes hidden by a hat. He's in a pitch black suit but I'm focused on the tattoo on the base of his neck. "I really thought Rage couldn't get away with tricking me anymore…" I say stepping back into a fighting position. "You really are as dense as I remember." He snarls. I falter, "Wait what, have we meet before?" He takes a seat at the table and says, "Sit and listen." I follow hesitantly and Ed sits beside me.

"So are you the one I was supposed to meet?" He nods not letting his fedora show his eyes. "That's right. I bet you still don't recognize me." I yawn, "Should I?" He nods, "Most of these days I'm called Sorrow, but I was known as Aiden Roth." Ed gets wide eyes, "Wait hold on…" I clap and my spear shoots out of the wall beside me, the shadows curling around my feet, "My brother was nothing like this and you will NOT disrespect him in front of me understand!" Even though my spear's at the tip of his nose he doesn't move. "Still a feisty one too I see. Just like mom…" I gasp, "What—." "Sit." He cuts me off coldly.

"Now as I was saying on the phone, yes most of your life is a lie. Let's start from the beginning shall we?" I nod and sit still thinking I should listen to him. "We were little when we moved to Rush Valley. But when Mom was sick we moved back to her hometown Risembol. That's when you meet Ed and Al correct? Mom and Dad got issued to go to Ishball, even though mom was sick she still went. So this is where it starts to get mixed up. I decided it wasn't safe to keep you both their, so we went with to Milos Valley. Trust me you will have no memoires of it. We stayed there until I became sick and died and a good friend of mine moved you back to the house. I believe that's were you preformed Transmutation and killed your brother." I gasped and held in whatever emotion I was feeling. "After that you became a bog of the military and went to a little place your familiar with, Lab 5. You memories were partly altered to forget most of this and they were under the orders of Mustang I think it was…

"Anyways, I've had Ashley watching over you this whole time I believe you had a run in with him the other day no? But after you passed threw the Gates, you went on the other side of Shamballa. You stopped a whole war with Alphonse and Edward and then returned to Germany to live with the Elric's," he sighed and went on. "While we were staying there, I mean us Houmuglii, we over threw Father so he would create another war and Misery and Greed killed them selves allowing you and Ed and Al to come back." He awkwardly coughed and looked to the side, "That ring Mustang flipped out about today was because you were engaged on the other side. But for some reason the two of you aged back to 16 and Al 15 and back in his armor." I blinked with a red face and took the ring off and slipped it in my pocket. I processed the rest of the sentence and looked down and grit my teeth. He stood up, "You have to figure the rest out on your own. I'm not going to tell you everything."

He started to walk away and I jumped up, "Wait how did you know what all happened when you weren't here?" He glanced back, "I told you I had people watching over you for me… Good luck." I huff and start to walk after him but Ed holds me back. "Just know if I ever see you again, I'll kill you. The only reason I did this for Rage…" He disappears as I stomp off the other way.

"Gwen! That was the only time you've seen Aiden in years and you walked away." Ed asked as I unlocked the door. "Yeah, well if you hadn't seen Al in that long and the last thing he said was he wanted to kill you… I think I had a good reason to walk away." I open the door to see Al sitting on the chair like an angry parent. "And were have you two been?" I sigh, "Long story got time Alphonse?" I say tossing my coat in the corner with my boots.


End file.
